jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Tendo
:For other uses of '''Akane', see'' Akane :For other uses of '''Tendo', see'' Tendo Akane Tendo is a sixteen year old High School student, the youngest of Soun Tendo's three daughters, and the female protagonist. Description Akane Tendo is generally a pleasant, friendly girl who is compassionate, helpful and self-sacrificing even to people who are technical enemies or have tried to kill her. However, she's also bad-tempered and insecure, and with the fact she finds the arranged marriage situation very awkward and is notoriously stubborn, that means there are times she can be easily angered by Ranma Saotome. In general, though, they do get on well enough (although Ranma recurrently mocks her most sensitive spots, and Akane sometimes gives as good as she gets), she recurrently helps him out or cheers for him, and is just as willing to make heroic sacrifices for him as he is for her. And despite her frequent denials of feelings for him, she is extremely possessive and jealous when it comes to Ranma and easily angers when she finds him in the arms of another girl. She's repeatedly expressed extreme disapproval in attacking or hurting anyone unable to defend himself/herself, and refrained from striking Ranma when he was turned into a small child despite being insulted. She has also apologized for her behavior, once she has had time to cool down or learn the facts, and consistently risked her own life trying to help Ranma without a second thought, showing extreme courage in this regard given her own comparatively limited skills/increased danger. For example, she choose to use a magic paper doll to take the damage for Ranma rather than herself, when both were bitten by lethally poisonous snake-herbs/wines, effectively consciously trading her life for his, and entered the Orochi's mouth in an effort to save him/her from being eaten. According to Cologne, Akane confessed her true feelings under the influence of the reversal jewel, claiming that she loves Ranma with all her heart more than anyone in the world and is sorry for being so angry. In volume 26 of the , Akane openly, proudly, and happily tells Shinnosuke; "Ranma is my fiancée!" After this, Akane never threatens to break off their engagement. In volume 36, when he gives her something that looks like an engagement ring (it turns out not to be, but they both think it is), Akane says that she is "so very happy," making it obvious that she is ready to marry Ranma. Notable Fan Fiction Stories Featuring Akane *''The Bitter End'' *''Hearts of Ice'' Fanon Traits *Painted to often believe the worst of Ranma. *Was mostly paired with Ranma in fanfics. She still is but not as much as she used to be. *Is at times either polarized as being an ultra violent tomboy that belives every single thing is Ranma's fault, that he is a pervert to the core, and actually hates him. Or can be one of the saintliest characters outside of Kasumi when it comes to Ranma. *Often paired off with Ryoga if not paired with Ranma in fanfiction. *In crossovers with , Ami Mizuno/ is often depicted as a realative of hers, most often as a cousin. *Is sometimes depicted as being a lesbian and in love with Ranma's female form See Also *Akane at Furinkan.com *Akane Behaviour Reference List References Category:Canon